Anexo:Cortometrajes de Pat Johnsons
Los cortometrajes de Pat Johnsons datan de 1970 a 1971 (junto a Remor), de 1972 a 1980 (en solitario) y de 1981 a 1988 (nuevamente junto a Remor). Posteriormente, en el año 2010, habrian nuevos cortometrajes del personaje en la nueva serie animada, y en el año 2017, serian lanzados nuevos y modernos cortometrajes, pertenecientes a la serie Dinosura. En los cortometrajes, el personaje se envuelve en mil y un enredos, junto a Remor o a otros personajes, intentando siempre despistarlos y salirse con la suya. Sin embargo, dado a su usual optimismo y desconfianza ante el mundo real, siempre acaba saliendo perjudicado, lastimado o golpeado por un evento desafortunado. *'Home ' Datos Los cortometrajes originales se grabaron de entre 1970 y 1988, y muy ocasionalmente eran redoblados en esa epoca, cuando eran remasterizados y lanzados en DVDs de ese tiempo. También durante ese tiempo, los cortometrajes eran transmitidos simultaneamente por televisión, y en algunos formatos de VHS. Para 2003, los cortometrajes serian redoblados para la nueva época del doblaje de Disney (inicialmente echos en Diseño en Audio), con las actuales voces de los personajes. Eso también genero algunas adaptaciones del guión original (grabado en los años 70) de cortos, para su posterior exhibición por televisión. Actualmente, cortos como los de Remor, la nueva serie animada y Dinosura, poseen también estos cambios de guión, aunque poco monótonos. Cortometrajes de Remor, la serie animada (1970-1971) '#162 - Police Escapes - 1970' '#171 - Digging how can i - 1970' Trivia *Sorprendentemente, Jorge Arvizu dobla a la cucaracha en ambos doblajes. *Memo Aponte Jr. grabo los insertos en 2005, una vez el corto fue redoblado 2 años antes. '#175 - Do not let the optimist escape! - 1970' '#176 - Sewers - 1970' Trivia *En el redoblaje de 2003, hay un error. En la escena en que Pat le muestra a Remor el collar que encontro en las alcantarillas, este dice: "¡observa mi pata de mono de la suerte Remor!". Tanto en inglés como en el doblaje original, Pat decia "¡observa mi collar de la suerte dinosaurio!". *El cocodrilo no es doblado tanto en el doblaje original como en el redoblaje. '#180 - The lotion of time - 1970' Trivia *Francisco Colmenero dobla en ambos doblajes al encargado de la tienda de lociones. '#181 - Sleep Hour - 1971' Notas: El corto fue remasterizado en Lo mejor de Remor en inglés con las actuales voces de los personajes, algo que se repitió en el doblaje latino. *En este corto, Pat no tiene diálogo '#182 - Pat time job - 1971' Trivia *Pese a que el corto se emitió en el especial Lo mejor de Remor '''con su doblaje original, hubo un grito de Pat que fue redoblado con la voz de Angel Vilchez, dado a que dicho doblaje dejo el grito en inglés. #189 - Pat's Pet - 1971' '#195 - Pat's Flower - 1971' Trivia *En ambos doblajes, la frase de Pat: "''No te metas con el cochinito" se mantiene. '#200 - Snow Day - 1971' Notas: '''El corto se remasterizo en '''Lo mejor de Remor '''en inglés con las voces actuales de los personajes, algo que se repitió en el doblaje latino. *En este corto, Remor no tiene diálogo. #210 - Optimistic Escape - 1971' '#219 - Stone Pat - 1971' '''Notas: 'Última aparición de Pat en los cortos de Remor, hasta su regreso en 1980. Trivia *En el doblaje original, este fue el último cortometraje donde Juan José Hurtado dobló a Pat Johnsons. Cortometrajes de Pat (serie en solitario) Descripción: '''Luego de ser sacado de la serie original a finales de 1971, Pat sería reintegrado al siguiente año, con su propia serie de cortos, los cuales duraron hasta 1980. La mayoría de los cortos se caracterizan por carecer de diálogo. #1 - New Stone Pat - 1972' Trivia *A diferencia del doblaje original que dejo las pistas de Don Selosky en inglés, en el redoblaje echo en 2004, Angel Vilchez doblo todas las pistas de Don, para que el corto pudiese ser transmitido en Disney Channel (por temas de modernidad). '#2 - Snow hill - 1972' '#3 - I want my wood - 1972' '''Notas: '''El corto se remasterizo en '''Lo mejor de Pat '''en inglés con las voces actuales de los personjaes, algo que se repitió en el doblaje latino. Trivia *Si bien en el doblaje original, todo el corto se dejo en su idioma original, hubieron algunas expresiones del topo echas por Jorge Arvizu. '#4 - The tree fell - 1972' '#5 - Ocean Pat - 1972' Trivia *Si bien solo fueron unos murmullos y gritos, aun así, este fue el primer cortometraje donde José María Iglesias doblo a Pat Johnsons, en reemplazo de Juan José Hurtado. '#6 - Pat's Graden - 1972' Trivia *Un error que comete el doblaje original es en dejar la voz de Pat en inglés, siendo que además de sus habituales murmullos y gritos a lo largo del corto, también tiene unos diálogos adicionales que no fueron doblados. Este error se corrige en el redoblaje, donde los diálogos adicionales de Pat si son doblados. **Se rumorea que José María Iglesias grabo los diálogos correspondientes del doblaje original en mayo de 2005 (2 meses antes de su muerte), y que estos serían escuchados en '''Lo mejor de Pat', pero al final, para ese evento, se transmitió el corto con su redoblaje. '#7 - Pat's Island - 1972' '#8 - Pat's Boxing - 1972' Notas: '''El corto se remasterizo en '''Lo mejor de Pat '''en inglés con las voces actuales de los personjaes, algo que se repitió en el doblaje latino. #9 - Secret Record - 1972' Trivia *Nuevamente, se comete un error en el doblaje original. Ya que pese a solo gritar, el Jefe tiene un diálogo adicional cuando el agente #1 le pregunta que hay que hacer con Pat una vez lo encuentren, a lo que el responde: "¡Kill him!" ("¡matenlo!"), diálogo que se deja en inglés. Esto nuevamente se corrige en el redoblaje, donde dicho diálogo es doblado por Salvador Delgado. '#10 - Dino Problems - 1973' Trivia *En el doblaje original, algunas pistas de Pat quedaron mudas. Esto no ocurre en el redoblaje. '#11 - Rope Problems - 1973' '''Notas: 'Último corto de Pat con la voz sin doblar de Don Selosky. '#12 - Pat Sale - 1973' Trivia *A partir de este cortometraje, José María Iglesias dobla a Pat Johnsons en su totalidad, doblando los correspondientes murmullos y gritos de Don Selosky. Aun así, todavía hay ciertos cortometrajes con la voz original de Don Selosky en el doblaje. '#13 - Dinosaur Brush - 1973' '#14 - Big Stone - 1973' '#15 - Pat's Market - 1973' '#16 - Pat's Boxing 2 - 1973' '#17 - Dino Concerto - 1973' Trivia *En esta ocasión, se dejó la voz de Don Selosky en el doblaje original por las escenas donde Pat cantaba mientras tocaba el piano. Esto no se repite en el redoblaje, donde Angel Vilchez si canto como Pat durante esas escenas. '#18 - Cockroach Concerto - 1973' Voces adicionales (redoblaje) *Arturo Mercado - Cucaracha soñadora Trivia *Este es el único corto donde solo en el doblaje original no hay insertos. *Todas las expresiones fueron dobladas. '#19 - Dino's Jail - 1973' Trivia *José María Iglesias uso tonos de voz distintos para Pat y el guardia. '#20 - Dinosaur Polo - 1973' Notas: '''El corto se remasterizo en '''Lo mejor de Pat '''en inglés con las voces actuales de los personjaes, algo que se repitió en el doblaje latino. #21 - Pat's Castle Midnight - 1974' Trivia *En el especial '''Lo mejor de Pat, '''el corto es mostrado con su redoblaje. Sin embargo, un diálogo de Pat ("¡Corre que nos van a alcanzar''") se dejo con la voz original de José María Iglesias. *Francisco Colmenero dobló al Rey Fantasma en ambos doblajes con tonos de voz diferentes. '#22 - Patwsing - 1974' '#23 - Frog hunting - 1974' '#24 - The dinosaur that can not fly - 1974' '#25 - A Pat's perfect jump - 1974' Notas: '''El corto se remasterizo en '''Lo mejor de Pat '''en inglés con las voces actuales de los personjaes, algo que se repitió en el doblaje latino. *En este corto, Pat no tiene diálogo. #26 - Dino disaster - 1974' Trivia *En el doblaje original, el nombre de Mc Explosivos se deja sin traducir, mientras que en el redoblaje, pasa lo contrario. '#27 - Perfect hide and seek - 1975' '#28 - Inside a whale - 1975' Trivia *En el redoblaje de 2005, se incluyen subtitulos para traducir los balbuceos de la ballena, algo inexistente en el doblaje original. '#29 - Patprise - 1975' '''Notas: '''El corto se remasterizo en '''Lo mejor de Pat '''en inglés con las voces actuales de los personjaes, algo que se repitió en el doblaje latino. '#30 - Patill - 1975' Trivia *Extrañamente, en el redoblaje de 2006, algunos insertos del corto no son dichos por Memo Aponte Jr., siendo sustituidos por el doblaje original de Jorge Arvizu. '#31 - Pat day - 1976' Trivia *Extrañamente, en el redoblaje de 2006, los diálogos de Remor no son redoblados por Marlin Stevan, si no que dejados en la voz de Santiago Gil, del doblaje original. '#32 - Patyed - 1976' '#33 - Paterang - 1976' '#34 - Dino Party - 1976' '#35 - Patshing - 1976' '#36 - Mr. Dino Dance - 1976' '#37 - Patarm - 1976' '#38 - Chef Pat - 1976' '''Notas: '''El corto se remasterizo en '''Lo mejor de Pat '''en inglés con las voces actuales de los personajes, algo que se repitió en el doblaje latino. '#39 - ABC Pat - 1977' Trivia *En algunas escenas, José María Iglesias usa un tono similar al que uso para doblar a '''Porky Pig' de los Looney Tunes. '#40 - Shower Problems - 1977' '#41 - Patick - 1977' '#42 - Patinner Time - 1978' '#43 - Pat Boxing 3 - 1978' Trivia *Una vez más, tanto el actor de voz de Tar Ser Hierro como su actor de doblaje latino cambian (el original y el redoblaje), pasando de Arthur Q. Bryan a Mel Blanc y de Jorge Arvizu y Francisco Colmenero a Gerardo Reyero. '#44 - Patolf - 1978' '#45 - Pat That Sucks - 1978' Trivia *Este fue el último cortometraje de la serie donde José María Iglesias dobló a Pat Johnsons. A partir del siguiente cortometraje, Pat solo se limitaría a murmurar y gritar, lo que dio como resultado el regreso de la voz sin doblar de Don Selosky. Irónicamente, en el redoblaje de 2007, este fue el último cortometraje de la serie doblado en Diseño en Audio. '#46 - Big Stone 2 - 1978' Trivia *A partir del redoblaje de este cortometraje, los últimos episodios de la serie pasarían a doblarse en Sensaciones Sónicas. '#47 - Pat's cake - 1978' '#48 - Pat's Anchor - 1979' Notas: Último cortometraje Trivia *Jorge Arvizu es el único actor en participar en el doblaje original del corto. Cortometrajes de Remor, la serie animada (1980-1988) Tras su gran aceptación con su serie en solitario, Pat regresaría a los cortometrajes de Remor a mediados de 1980, luego de la finalización de su serie en solitario en 1979. Debido a la muerte de Juan José Hurtado y dado a la indisponibilidad de José María Iglesias, Pat pasaría a ser doblado en esta última etapa de cortos, por José Lavat. '#678 - Dino Reunion - 1980' '#679 - Back to the sewers - 1980' '#680 - Ballons - 1980' Trivia *El corto sufrió de un redoblaje echo en Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. en 1985, pero actualmente este se encuentra perdido y no hay evidencia de el. '#681 - Mother Fire - 1980' '#682 - Dinongle - 1980' Trivia *En el doblaje originall, varios rugidos de Momma Dino se dejaron en inglés. '#683 - Dino Mother - 1980' '#684 - Red, Blue, Red - 1981' '#689 - Zoo Tiger - 1981' Notas: '''El corto se redobló en la etapa clásica en 1985. El corto se remasterizo en '''Lo mejor de Pat '''en inglés con las voces actuales de los personajes, algo que se repitió en el doblaje latino. #695 - BOOM! Rocket'/'''Pat Dodgers of century 24 1/2 - 1981' Categoría:Cortometrajes